


Summer Monologues

by DandelionsV



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsV/pseuds/DandelionsV
Summary: Summer days remind Sehun of Kai. And he writes him monologues.





	1. Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Amateur.  
> WARNING: No high expectation is allowed.

 

**Mockingbird:**

* * *

 

Fly, fly;

Up into the sky,

To the whole world you cry,

Into the space you vocalize.

Of the small love that spread between us;

And make it disperse to the universe.

 

Sing, sing, dear birds;

Of an endless song that soon becoming sacred,

Gleefully allure of those who hurt;

Peacefully captivate of those who are seeking comfort.

 

Till the present you are alive;

To preserve the land with a melody;

A melody of none other than you and me,

Hence cast away the melancholy.

 

~~Mortal Horizon~~


	2. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is sulking. As he stares into the mirror, it mimics every move he makes. And he loathes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amateur.   
> WARNING: No high expectation is allowed.

**Mirror:**

* * *

 

 

You were designed to rhyme as they moved.

Reflecting oneself to the world with either beauty or beasty;

The universe behind you darkens as they cry;

Wailing before you as the grief creeps under;

Casting the lights away as you present the ebony;

They look at you as nothing more than just a looking glass;

That will soon shatter like a broken heart.

 

You were created to represent their rejoice,

Reflecting the innate charms,

As they put their magnificent beam on display,

The flower blooms behind you;

Emerging the feeling of love and benevolence;

Though you are seemed to be anything but a creature;

You could turn them into anything,

Everything evens a devil.

 

~~Mortal Horizon~~


	3. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is staring outside the window and catches Kai's sight who's wearing all white office suit. He imagines him as a snow prince and he remembers their first snowfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amateur.   
> WARNING: No high expectation is allowed.

**The first snow:**

* * *

 

The feeling of the first snow fall is forever heavenly,

The world becomes hushed, undisturbed.

It silences every sound;

Whilst delivering tranquilities home.

 

The crystalized flakes that dance perfectly in synchronicity,

Fell from heaven;

As though the angels were blissfully smiling,

Blessing the earth with its colorless feathers;

Thus transform the place into a magical land full of undiscovered mysteries.

 

The icy wind that gently grumbles,

Dusting off the glistening crystals

Those then making the trees become artificial,

Looking all glassy and frozen.

 

The way it falls to our humble homes was likely telling a story,

A story that brings nostalgia;

To those that breath against the numbing air.

Though the season was angelic,

The feeling inside was never one.

 

~~Mortal Horizon~~


	4. Universe of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun thinks Kai has cheated on him and he is getting emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amateur.  
> WARNING: No high expectation is allowed.

**Universe of us:**

* * *

 

 

This is the universe of us.

Where the unicorns' painting becomes no more beautiful,

where the night sky becomes no more fascinating,

where the birds' chirp becomes no more music.

 

And this is the universe of us,

where I have to put up a smile with my soul sinking in the darkness.

 

~~Mortal Horizon~~


	5. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, Sehun always thinks that he and Kai share a mind. And their hearts are likely become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amateur.  
> WARNING: NO HIGH EXPECTATION IS ALLOWED

My dream is to dream a dream what I'd become, 

And your dream is to dream a dream what you'd become. 

Regardless, we are always one. 

 

Your voice, it resonates in my mind

In every second spent like a song putting on loop.

It's reminiscing, so beautiful, so comforting.

 

We lived a million years apart, 

But everything we did seem to synchronize; 

As though we're connected by heart. 

 

Though the world had torn us apart,

Splitting the horizons into two,

I still believe in us,

And I always believe in you.

 

~~Mortal Horizon~~


End file.
